toblorefandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Madness
The Book of Madness is the holy text that Labes gave to Albgast Vulpes in order to usher in more Mad Zealots. One the cover there is a stone that shows the current level of Madness that you are by a swirling mass of lines. The more agitated, the more insane you are, or the more potential you have to become insane. Granted this is not to be confused with the clinical definition of insane. The Followers of Labes follow three principles: * Only the Mad can see the chaotic will of the Universe. * Only through the Ascent into Entropy can you be truly be free. * Order is a Lie, and stands to bind the chaotic will of the Universe. Under the Law of Labes, there are three Wings of the Church of Madness that follow these Principles. House of Madness * Current High Zealot: EMPTY The House of Madness was the original name of the Church as a whole, but once Albgast was able to view into the Static of the Voices, he saw that Labes will wasn't so simple to define it as just "Madness", so he broke the church into the 3 houses. Madness tends to take over more of the warring aspects of the church, mainly in combating the Knights of order, or the Zealots of War. They contain most of the Mad Knights, unless The Wardens get involved to which the Knights stand aside. Temple of Mayhem * Current High Zealot: EMPTY The Temple of Mayhem is where the Mayhetic Readers reside. They dabble in the workings of translating Labes will into tangible words. While most Mayhetic Readers eventually lose their mind to the static of the voices, most can manage to keep their thoughts from leaking out into the voices. Not much else is known about the Readers though, aside from that occasionally they leave the Chambers of the Voices to write down the writs of Labes, and then recede back into said chambers. Tomb of Entropy * Current High Zealot: EMPTY The Tomb of Entropy is considered one of the most important parts of the church. Being an Entropic Follower is a high honor, this means that you are one of the people who would set a person free from the chains of Order and "sanity". Most Zealots of the Tomb are usually devoid of many thoughts as they share almost as strong a connection to Labes as Albgast. Along with the three wings of the church, there are also the Military aspects of the Mad God. The Watchers * Grand Palatine: Empty The Watchers hold a special spot in the Military Hierarchy. Most Watchers come close to being as strong as Albgast due to their unique connection to the Mire. Watchers come in all shapes and sizes as well as having different abilities. * Mire Hopping: The ability to walk through the Mire to "hop" from place to place. * Void Control: The ability to control Void Magic. * Minor Mind Reading: They can read weaker minds, but cannot read the minds of anyone mad. * Dark Blood: Due to their blood being blessed by the Mire they can coat anything in it to poison it. While most other Warriors under various other gods can choose to leave, Watchers are bound to Labes once they become part of the Dark Blood, and leaving the fold would result in either crippling pain or death. Order of The Mad Knights * High Knight: Albgast Vulpes The Mad Knights make up most of the bulk of the Labes Following. Most of the Mad Knights could be considered Spell Swords due to their innate magical nature, but most use Plate armor and either two handed weapons or basic one handed weapons. It isn't uncommon to see Battle mages among the Knights ranks as Labes is the creator of raw magic. College of Mad Mages * Arch-Mage: EMPTY Being that Labes is the Creator of Raw Magic, it was optimal that the college be made to shape said magic. Most spells that any magic user casts has most likely come from or gone through the college, and that being said there is a treaty between the different castes that the college is to make spells and either sell or reveal them to other smaller colleges. Most of the Collegiate are usually Mages, but there are a few Alchemists a well to work with Mire. Current Mad Zealots * Albgast Vulpes: First Knight, The Voice of Labes. * Fanag: Knight of Labes. * High Citadel: Knight of Labes. * Emperor Penguin: Mage of Labes, Zealot of Madness. * Milord: Follower of Labes. * Rook: Follower of Labes.